Before He Cheats
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Mick cheats on Mara with Joy.  in the dutch version, Mick and Mara split and Mick ends up with Joy.  What will Mara do? How will she handle Mick cheating on her?


**Hi. Sorry I havent updated much but I surprise and in August more stories. We had a field trip a few days ago and it was like 95 degrees out and I am so excited for what is on Tuesday. If you know me well, you would know what I'm talking about. If you don't know check out my profile and you will know what I mean. I am still thinking of starting a HOA story but I still have to think it through. If you havent read my other one shots check out my page and go to my stories and I have like almost ten. Nothing much is new right now. *sigh* lets begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Carrie Underwood or her song Before He Cheats**

MARA"S *POV*

_Right now_

_He's probably slow dancing with a beach blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now_

_He's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_Cause she cant shoot a whisky_

_Right now_

_He's probably behind her with a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know…_

He's probably with Joy

Slow dancing

And he's buying her some drink

Cause she cant have whisky

And he's probably showing her how to play pool

But he don't know….

Oh he don't know…

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his souped up 4 wheel drive_

_I carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

He thinks I'm goodie two shoos Mara

I'm not always goodie two shoes

I took my key for the car he had given me

Carved MARA in the back seat

Took some kind of tool and slashed it into his tiers

Maybe that will teach him

_Right now_

_She's probably up singing some_

_Some white trash version of_

_Shania karaoke_

_Right now_

_She's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking he's gonna get lucky_

She's probably singing song bad version of Shania Twain

She thinks I'm drunk

She should see herself

He is probably thinking he is going to get lucky

_Right now_

_He's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of_

_That bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know…_

He's probably betting his friend that he will get lucky

But he wont that's for sure

All that is only worth bathroom polo

But he don't know

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his souped up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger_

_Into both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I took my car key and wrote MARA into the seats

Of his car

I took a baseball bat

And hit all 4 tires

Until it had a hole in each

And everyone

Of them

Next time he better think twice

Before he cheats

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh you know it wont be on me_

_Noooo not on me_

I might save trouble for the other girls

But the next time he cheats on someone

He will know it wont be on me

Oh not on me

_Cause I dug my key _

_Into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up_

_4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger into both head lights _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh maybe next time_

_He'll think before he cheats_

_Oh _

_Before he cheats_

_Oh…_

**Yay its done! This took me three days to right or four days just cause I had to a bunch of stuff and because of my surprise too and school is coming to an end. I got those one inch wide 18 inch long clip in extensions like Patricia has yesterday, and I love them sooo much. They are the fake kind so if you use heat on them, it will damage it. I have 2 purple, one blue, green, pink, and red. Oh and on Twitter the other day, Alex (aka Alfie) said that they are not filming season 2. He said that Bobby isn't even in the country and that half the cast lives in LA. I got really sad when I read that cause I was really hoping for a season 2 but it still has to be countermined. I was on and there a vid of Ana, Jade, and Brad at the premiere of iParty With Victorious, and my mouth fell open cause Brad was actually in LA. I hope he moves to LA or somewhere in the country cause I live in the US . That would be A-M-A-ZING! When I watched iParty With Victorious, there was a commercial for iCarly in August, and Seddie happens! I sorta knew this was coming but whatever. Oh and before I go, a week ago Alex (Alfie) was bord so he asked his followers to ask him some questions, and when I asked him if he likes horror movies of comedy movies, he replied saying that he likes both but recently fot into horror. When I got the email saying that he responded to my Tweet, I was jumping up and down like a maniac and smiling. Ok now I can say by. I just had to get all of that out of my system. Bye! **


End file.
